


Baby New Year

by RainbowBridge27



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: ABDL, Adult Peter Parker, Age Regression/De-Aging, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Diapers, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Feeding, M/M, New Year's Eve, Starker, Sugar Daddy, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Wetting, all characters 18+
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:54:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23091391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowBridge27/pseuds/RainbowBridge27
Summary: Tony Stark always throws the best parties! This New Year's Eve, he has a little idea that involves a costume for Peter Parker. But the two don't quite make it to the party on time.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 85





	Baby New Year

“Do I really have to wear this?" Peter whined from behind the closed bathroom door in Tony Stark's bedroom.

Mr. Stark couldn’t contain his excitement. He wore a stunning signature suite. The collar and cuffs were undone in preparation.

“You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to, Sweetheart, but I’m sure you look dynamite. What are you worried about? You’re going to be such a big hit at the party! This will really make it feel like New Years! Come on out here and let Daddy see!”

He was grinning ear to ear in anticipation.

The door creaked open just a crack.  
Only a sliver of Peter’s creamy skin and his big brown eyes could be seen.

“Are you sure?” He pleaded from behind the door.

“Petey, Honey,” Tony sighed, “If this party goes right, then everyone will be too drunk to care what you’re wearing. But, I say again, I’m sure, I’m absolutely certain that you look amazing in your New Years' costume.”

Even through the tiny opening, Tony could see Peter’s uncertainty.

Peter was all grown up now and a seasoned Avenger. 

Not to mention the exclusive long-time love interest of none other than Tony Stark. 

Still, even as an adult, the Spider-Man regressed when feeling vulnerable. 

Tony Stark continued.  
  
“And hey, if you really don’t want to, you don’t have to. But at least let Daddy see? Please?! I’m dyin’ here!” Tony sat back on the edge of the bed, eyeing the bathroom door.

After a moment of hesitation-

“Okay.” Peter opened the door revealing himself in his Baby New Year costume. 

His soft, toffee brown curls hung out from under the old fashioned top hat. His pert chest and ab muscles were draped with a silk sash that read “Happy New Year 2020,” but best of all, his sculpted yet soft bottom was wrapped snug in an oversized adult diaper.

Peter looked as though he was trying to use the sash to hide the diaper with no such luck. 

It wasn’t even a costume prop or standard medical diaper.

No, Tony had bought a whole crate of pink and blue, specialty adult diapers that looked just like baby diapers.

“Oh, my God.” Tony’s jaw hung open in pure disbelief. “Baby…you look incredible!”  
  
Peter continued to try to cover the oversized diaper with his hands. 

“You’re just saying that.” He pouted.  
  
His lush red lips were only reminding Tony that Peter was actually missing part of the costume. 

“No. Not at all. In fact, why don’t you come cuddle with me a little, hmm? Show you how much I love the way you look. You’re forgetting your prop, you know!” Tony winked playfully. 

Peter swayed side to side. A smile took over his nervous expression. 

He could never turn down a cuddle from Tony!

He tried to walk over but found that the padding pushed his legs slightly apart, causing him to waddle. Adding to the unease, each step made the plastic of diaper crinkle.

“Tony…” Peter sighed, halfway between the door and his love. 

“Don’t even worry! There will be music and laughter and noisemakers! Now come to Daddy!” Tony reached out for Peter’s hand’s bridging the distance. “Come here, Baby.”

Peter let himself fall into his lover’s strong, well-dressed arms.

The hat fell off, but Tony didn’t mind. He set it aside. 

It might get in the way for what would come next!

He cradled his precious lover in his lap, feeling Peter’s arms hugging him tightly around the shoulders as he nuzzled his neck.

Something about being so exposed made Peter long for Tony’s warmth and Tony was more than happy to share it. 

The two held each other there on the bed as Tony pressed his lips to Peter’s in a tender and passionate kiss.

Peter closed his eyes as he felt the gentle intrusion of Tony’s tongue flicking past his lips, massaging his tongue. 

He moaned into the kiss as he dared to think of what else Tony might let him taste on his lips later that night. 

Tony reached back for the missing prop.

A huge baby bottle filled with champagne. 

His smiling eyes said it all as he coaxed the silicon nub of the bottle into Peter’s lips, still wet and red from the hot kiss.

Not exactly what he was picturing, but this was rather fun too.

And if nothing else,

That damn smile.

Tony was clearly enjoying himself.

Peter let himself relax and have a little fun too. 

The champagne helped. 

And it felt nice to be held so close and so warm while Tony fed him the bottle.

He thirstily nursed the drink while starting to get into the baby role a little bit.

“Good boy. Such a good boy for me,” Tony cooed.

Peter giggled and hiccuped a bit as he finished off the drink. 

“Thank you, Daddy.” 

Tony gave him one more kiss then pushed another silicon nub into Peter’s eager mouth.

A blue pacifier that clipped to his sash. 

“MmmMm!” Peter lightened up, able to laugh at himself as Tony rubbed their noses together in an “eskimo” kiss.

“Ready, Baby New Year?” The ironman helped Peter to his feet and replaced his top-hat for him. 

Peter tried to hide behind the baby bottle and shifted his weight side to side in hesitation.

But he nodded, the motion making the hat move forward slightly. He suckled the pacifier causing it to bop up and down. 

“Okay, that does it.” Tony couldn’t take anymore. 

He wrapped his arms around his lover, raising him into his arms by the seat of his diaper-clad bottom.

Tony’s hands dared to caress the padding, making it crinkle. 

His hand further explored underneath through the leg hole to playfully squeeze Peter’s perfectly soft ass.

Peter smiled and wrapped his arms around Tony’s neck, delighting in the attention. He giggled and whimpered into the pacifier. 

Tony ate it all up. He squeezed and massaged Peter’s ass and thighs while holding him close.

“This is Daddy’s baby!” He said possessively. “Maybe I don’t want to share you with the party just yet. Maybe we should have some fun, just you and me? Hmm?”  
  
Tony looked into Peter’s big brown eyes.

He looked upset.

And Anxious.

He started to squirm a bit.

“What’s wrong, Sweetheart?” He pulled out Peter’s pacifier for him to speak. 

“I have to go.” He whispered—his face red.

“Oh, is that all?” The ironman laughed.

Peter looked back over his shoulder to the bathroom door, where he previously changed into the costume.

He looked back to see Tony shaking his head ‘no.’

Tony sat down on the edge of the bed, with Peter now straddling his lap.

“Go here.” He cupped his hand and palmed the front of Peter’s diaper. 

“But-!”  
  
“Right here.” Tony’s hands held Peter by the hips and raised him up just high enough so that he could shimmy his dress slacks off almost letting them fall to the floor, but Peter caught them and set them neatly on a nearby chair.  
  
After removing his button and collared shirt, Tony Stark was wearing only his dark gray boxer briefs, and Peter was still wearing a diaper and New Year’s sash with pacifier clipped along for the ride. 

The billionaire’s hands returned to his boyfriend’s hips, realigning him onto his lap. Now their skin touched as Peter leaned his chest into Tony’s, and Tony bucked his thighs into Peter’s.

“You mean…use the-?”  
  
“Wet your diaper? Yes.” Tony’s hands caressed Peter’s ass and inner thighs in slow circles, “Can you do that, Baby? I’ll change you. Daddy will take good care of you.”

The touches felt so good and so soothing. Tony’s magic was working for sure, but Peter wasn’t ready to let go just yet.

“But what if it leaks and makes a mess?” Peter’s diaper was positioned directly over Tony’s boxers.

“I bought my Baby the best diapers! And even if it does leak a little bit, I’m not worried about it.” 

The bulky padding did feel like it was up to the task, but Peter’s bladder was really full from the champagne. 

He really needed to go!

“Okay. I’m going to try.” Peter closed his eyes and focused on his urge to pee.  
  
Tony kept grazing his fingertips over his inner thighs, further relaxing him. He tensed his buff abs, trying to force the urine out.

“Don’t hurt yourself!” Tony held Peter as he leaned back so that Peter was now resting on his chest as they laid in bed, “Here, I know what might help.” 

Stark played the sound of running water on his phone.

“Oh!” The Spider couldn’t hold it if he tried. 

He let go of his bladder, releasing into the padding circling his hips.

It was such a new sensation. He didn’t know what to expect. He tried to pull away from Tony, worried his boyfriend would be grossed out by the feeling, but Tony’s big strong hands held him in place as the padding swelled with hot wetness.

It actually felt really warm.

And squishy.

And really naughty.

Grown-ups shouldn’t do things like this.

It was already such a turn-on for Peter when Tony played the “daddy” role. This opened up a whole new spectrum of kink to their play.

The diaper continued to fill in the front and back as Peter continued to let his bladder empty.

He moved his own hands to assess the capacity of the diaper.

“Oh, no! Daddy! I’m still going, and it’s almost full!” Peter fretted. His brown curls hung over his anxious face.

“Mmmm…That’s okay, Baby. You just keep going.” Tony’s hands cupped Peter’s diapered ass feeling the swell and heat of the diaper. “If it leaks, it leaks! I’m not worried at all!”

“But Daddy!” Peter was really in a regressive headspace now.

“Shhhh….! It’s okay, Baby-Boy. Daddy’s got you. You’re safe with me.” Tony whispered, intoxicated with heat as the diaper swelled into his own lap. “You’re so good for me. Drinking your juice and wetting into your diaper just like I told you to. Such a good boy.”

The praise made Peter give in. He shut his eyes and stopped worrying as his bladder finished draining.

“Mmmmm…!” He fussed as the last little bit tricked out.  
  
The diaper was completely swollen and turgid with moisture.  
  
It felt so hot and wet on Peter’s member.  
  
The sensation, coupled with the taboo of his behavior made him so hard! Pre-come added to the mess. 

He rocked his hips, grinding his erection into the mess.

“All gone, Sweetheart?” Tony finally cooed once his dizziness died down.

Peter obediently nodded.

He sucked his fingertips in anxiety, still worried he may have overflowed.

Tony wrapped his big strong hands around the Spider-Man’s back and tugged him towards himself for a racy kiss.

“Damn, Peter! Do you know what you do to me?! What you do to Daddy? Being so cute and playful like that?! Huh?” He panted.

Peter still looked concerned.

“But…I’m still worried.”  
  
“A little leak is more than okay! Just keep kissing me!” Tony returned his lips to his young lovers in a hot passionate kiss.

With Tony on his back, Peter climbed forward, suckling his lover’s tongue as they mouthed each other lips, but as his hips rose, reality hit him.

“Oh, no!” Peter broke the kiss seeing the large wet spot on Tony’s boxers.

Tony saw it too. But his reaction surprised Pete.

“Oh yeah. You like being wet and messy for me?” Stark was clearly drunk with heat.  
He spanked Peter’s exposed ass cheeks.

Peter gasped in surprise.

“Well? Do you? Do you like being Daddy’s, messy little babe? Wetting up your diaper for me?”

Peter panted with taboo lust.

“I-I do!” He finally admitted, “I really do, Daddy!”

Tony snickered.

“Well, Baby, guess we’re going to need a little cleanup before the party then. But not before I work that sweet cock of yours for giving me such a gift!”

“Oh!” Was all the younger man could make out as Tony ripped off the wet diaper, exposing Peter’s erection.

Tony switched places so that Peter was on all fours on the bed, and he was lining his cock behind him. 

“Yes! Please!” Peter consented while reaching back, using his own hand to open his cheeks.

Tony spat in his hand and massaged the wetness on his red-tipped cock before nudging into Peter’s hole ever so gently.

“Ughn!” He groaned as he pushed deeper and deeper.

“Yes!” Peter lowered his head, “That’s my spot!”

Once Tony knew he was on Peter’s special bundle of nerve endings, he thrust back and forth, starting gently and working up the pace.

“Like that?” He coaxed.

“Yes! Yes, Daddy! Feels so good!” Peter moaned.

“Good!” Tony sped up in response, spurred on by Peter’s enjoyment.

Tony snapped his hip, again and again. Peter took it so well, still wearing his sash.

An idea, Stark paused to replace Peter’s pacifier as a gag.  
  
“That’s it! You keep that in until you come for me! Daddy says so!”  
  
“MMMmm!!” Peter whined, but did as he was told.

Tony raised one leg so that he could get deeper. Peter pushed back in rhythm.

It wasn’t much longer.

Both men came together with a long groan.

“Yesh! Yesh! Fill me up!” Peter mumbled around his paci.

“I’ll do whatever you want me to, Angel!” Tony sighed as he collapsed. The excursion took a lot out of him.

Peter hopped out of bed to retrieve a glass of water for his love.

“They’re going to be wondering why we’re so late for your party!” Peter whispered as Tony sipped the liquid.

Once rehydrated, Stark got out a second diaper and began redressing Peter.

“Oh, no, Baby. Once they see you in this? They will know exactly why I was late!”


End file.
